


How Virgil Found His Family

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, They all are tbh, Virgil is the new student, damien knows spanish too, deceit goes as damien in this too, happy birthday virgil!, idk what else to tag tbh, logan and patton and just adorable, roman and remus are of spanish descent, this is basically a prequel to logans birthday trip, virgil has an older sister called eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Follow Virgil as he joins a new school and meets the very different characters who eventually come to be his best friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Virgil!  
> This is basically a prequel to Logan's Birthday Trip and because of how this week went with school - I was swamped with work - I wasn't able to get it all finished to be posted today so it will have to be updates every day or so.

Virgil had seen enough already. He was one hundred percent certain that everybody at this school had lost it. Earlier, he’d seen a boy _hissing_ at a different group of boys. Yes, he was hissing. Like a snake. Virgil had just been minding his own business, walking quickly through the halls on the way to find his sister – she’d abandoned him on his first day of school; like who does that? Anyway, Virgil had been on his way to find her when his pace was slowed by the sight of conflict in front of him. The hissing boy – Virgil didn’t know who he was – was tall. Like insanely tall. He was _towering_ over the other boys and would probably tower over Virgil if he got close enough. The tall boy had unkempt blond hair and upon closer inspection, Virgil could see that his face was littered with freckles. As Virgil inched closer, hoping to slip past unnoticed, he saw that there was in fact another boy stood behind the blond. The other boy was shorter, hence why Virgil didn’t see him at first, and he looked to be gripping at the taller boy’s shirt. He had chocolate brown hair which was plastered to his forehead, the result of sweating profusely; from fear?

Virgil held his breath as the taller boy began speaking to the group; he was too far away to hear but Virgil could tell that the tall boy wasn’t very happy. He exhaled in relief when he realised that the boy probably wouldn’t say anything to him. His relief was short lived, however, because Virgil watched in horror as the shorter boy’s eyes slid across the hall to look at him. The shorter boy’s face lit up and Virgil froze as he began to move away from the taller boy. At this point, Virgil was closer and could vaguely make out what was being said. He heard the shorter boy mutter something to the taller boy, who nodded, before moving away slowly and making his way to Virgil.

The shorter practically skipped over to him, his mood a complete one eighty from before. Virgil stood there awkwardly, already having resigned to his fate of being caught. After what felt like an eternity of waiting for his inevitable doom, the boy reached him, and Virgil was slightly shook at how strikingly bright the boy’s green eyes were. They just stared at each other for a moment, Virgil having to slightly tilt his head back to look at the boy’s face, before the boy grinned,

“Hi!” He exclaimed, “I’m Remus!”

Virgil just stared at him, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he decided that saying nothing was simply just rude and that this boy at least deserved a ‘Hello’. So, Virgil took a deep breath and, on the exhale, said,

“Hello”

“Oh!” The boy gasped, his accent was noticeable, but only barely, “You speak! For a moment there, I didn’t think you did”

Virgil just smiled awkwardly at him before the boy turned around to check on his friend. He looked to be nearly finished with chewing the boys out so the brunette in front of him waited. Though, as soon as the group left, the brunette was shouting something across the hall in a language Virgil could not understand. The taller slipped his hands into his pocket and approached them both, smiling a little at his shorter friend’s actions.

“No need to shout Remus, I’m only here” He said, running a hand through the shorter boy, Remus’, hair, “Are you okay?”

Remus nodded vigorously, “Yes Dami, I’m fine. Look who I met”

At that statement, the tall boy looked at Virgil. Virgil gulped and tilted his head to look up at the boy. After a moment of silence, the tall boy smiled warmly at him, shocking Virgil,

“Nice to meet you, I’m Damien” He said, holding a hand out to Virgil. Virgil took it, hoping it wasn’t sweaty from nerves. Luckily, Damien didn’t seem to notice so Virgil simply nodded and introduced himself.

After the introductions, the group fell into silence for a brief moment. Virgil had relaxed slightly during this silence as it wasn’t as awkward as anticipated. Although, Virgil could feel Damien looking him over repeatedly and unsurprisingly it was Damien who broke the silence.

“You look awfully familiar” He stated, “Have any siblings?”

Virgil nodded jerkily, “Yeah…a sister”

“What’s her name?”

“Eden Avery” Virgil said, and Remus gasped,

“Oh! I know her!” He exclaimed, “Were you looking for her by any chance?”

Again, Virgil nodded, and Damien moved away, Remus following. Without turning back, Damien motioned for Virgil to follow, “Come on, I know where you’ll find her. We’ll take you to her since we’re heading there anyway”

They didn’t stop for a reply, just kept on walking, which prompted Virgil to scurry after them.

<~>

This brings Virgil to the current moment. The three of them were approaching a set of double doors. The doors themselves were red but the paint was faded and chipped, revealing an ugly green underneath, making it obvious that the doors had been painted over. Damien pushed open the door and held it there as Remus walked in, Virgil following after the other quickly. Looking around, Virgil found that he was stood in the auditorium of the school. The sound of music coming from the stage caught his attention and his head snapped up to look in its direction. On the stage was his sister and she looked to be coaching a shorter boy through a dance. Virgil watched them both for a moment before moving to take a seat on the edge of one of the rows and wordlessly, Damien and Remus slid into the row behind him.

The dance lasted a couple of minutes, the song in the same language Virgil had heard Remus speaking earlier. It was fast paced and required a lot of concentration not to mess up and trip over your own feet, but Virgil was surprised (and slightly impressed) that the boy was able to keep up with his sister; the best dancer Virgil knew.

As it ended, Eden looked up and grinned when she caught sight of her brother in one of the rows, sat up straight in his chair and staring at the stage with a funny expression. She glanced behind him and noticed Damien and Remus sat there which caused her to raise her eyebrow. She turned to Roman and patted him on the shoulder as he stood there trying to catch his breath,

“Great job Roman. You’ve almost mastered it”

Roman simply nodded and smiled at her for a brief second before she moved away and waved at her brother,

“Hey Virge!” She called, “What you doing here?”

He jolted slightly at being called but recovered and stared at her, deadpan, “You have my lunch”

“Do I?” Eden asked, glancing at her bag.

“Yeah, you do. Mum put my lunch in your bag for some reason” He said, “I’m only assuming because it isn’t in my bag”

Eden nodded and kneeled down to look in her bag but frowned when she only saw her lunch in there and not Virgil’s.

“Uh, it isn’t in here”

“What?” Virgil asked, hopping over one of the seats and into the aisle before jogging up to her. Eden showed him her bag when he reached her and frowned when Virgil sighed deeply,

“I bet you it’s still on the kitchen bench” He said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

“Probably…do you want mine?” Eden said, sitting back on her heels. Virgil shook his head,

“No. You need it, I’ll manage” Virgil said. Eden frowned at her brother but knew that Virgil was too stubborn to take it if she ended up persisting.

Remus broke the brief silence by practically screaming something at Roman in Spanish. Roman replied in the same way before Damien shouted at them to shut up,

“There is no need to argue you too. Remus, we’ll get Virgil some lunch. Don’t worry” He said before directing his attention to Eden,

“You know who always has food spare” He stated, watching as Eden’s eyes widened,

“Patton!” She exclaimed

Damien smiled, “Exactly. Now Roman, where would he be right now?”

The boy on stage shrugged, packing up his bag as it was evident they were all about to move. He swung his bag over his shoulder before hopping off stage,

“He’ll probably be in the English block with Logan”

“Then that’s where we’ll look. We have half an hour of lunch left so we’ll have to hurry” Damien stated before turning and heading up towards the door. Remus clapped his hands and followed quickly after the taller boy,

“Yay! Let’s go get Virge some lunch!”

Eden put her arm around Virgil’s shoulders and guided him up the path towards the door, Roman following close behind after checking they had cleared everything up. With a sigh, he closed the door and watched as the new kid tensed when they walked through a crowd of people.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, my glasses were fixed quickly so updates shouldn't take too long to post. This installment should be finished within the next two weeks and updates will happen whenever they can.

The English block of the school was surprisingly empty for a lunchtime. Roman led them through the halls and to the classroom where he assumed Logan and Patton would be. Damien following close with Remus on his back and holding on tightly. Damien didn’t mind; he simply supported Remus’ thighs when the shorter had jumped on. Roman approached the class where voices were coming from and peeked his head inside. Patton stopped whatever he was saying and shouted,

“Hi Roman!”

“Hey Patton” Roman said, motioning the others inside, “Hi Logan”  
  


“Salutations Roman”

Eden skipped inside the classroom, moving away from her brother and leaving him by the door. Virgil stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do as conversation increased inside the smallish classroom. Patton happened to glance up and see him.

“Oh, hello” He said. Virgil waved slightly at him and shifted on his feet in the doorway.

“Oh! Yes”, Eden said, gaining Patton’s and Logan’s attention, “This is my little brother, Virgil”

Patton gasped, “Oh my gosh! Hello! Eden has told us lots about you”

Virgil smiled slightly, already liking this person’s character; he seemed nice enough.

“Good things I hope” Virgil mumbled, moving forward. The raven-haired boy next to the brunette shuffled and spoke up, possibly picking up on Virgil’s unsurety,

“Yes. All good things I assure you”

After that they fell into a brief silence, only broken by the occasional biting comment from one of the twins to the other in Spanish, before Eden spotted Patton’s half-finished lunch on the table,

“Oh, that reminds me” She muttered, “Patton”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t happen to have that spare lunch on you do you”

“Of course I do” Patton said, turning to get it out of his bag, “Why?”

“Mum forgot to pack Virgil’s lunch this morning”

Patton gasped, turning to look at Virgil who tensed. He got out of his chair and stalked towards the boy, gripping his shadows and dragging the younger over to a chair and sitting him down. Patton smacked the lunch down in front of Virgil and smiled at him,

“Eat”

Virgil just stared at him as the others laughed.

\------

Over the course of the lunchtime Virgil learned that Patton and Logan were in the year above with his sister (third year) and that Roman and Remus were siblings. It seriously amazed Virgil at how he hadn’t noticed that the two were related – they were _identical_ for goodness sake. Anyway, Remus and Damien accompanied him to his next lesson in which the three of them shared and they managed to convince the teacher to let Virgil sit next to them on the end of the row. Virgil quickly learned that the two were actually really fun people to hang out with and it is safe to say that not a lot of work got done in the lesson that day.

For the next period Damien and Remus weren’t with him but they risked being late to their own lesson to be able to walk Virgil to his. Entering the classroom after saying his thanks, Virgil found there was only a spare seat next to Roman and so that was where he was sat. Virgil saw Roman observing him as he sat down but the brunette said nothing. It wasn’t until around forty minutes into the lesson that Roman finally said something to him,

“How come you’re starting this school one month into term?”

Virgil blinked at the boy before registering what he had said. Virgil shifted uncomfortably and put his pen down, turning to Roman,

“I don’t want to talk about it”

“Bu-”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Virgil said, firmer this time. Roman closed his mouth and nodded.

“I’m sorry” Roman said some time later, “I forget that I’m practically a stranger to you”

“It’s fine” Virgil mumbled before saying a little louder, “How come you were dancing with my sister at lunch”

“She’s the best dancer at the school and I needed help with a routine. I met her through Logan in my first year and she’s just offered to help me whenever I need it” Roman stated.

“Oh, so you’re all friends then?” Virgil asked, not realising that he had failed to notice that Remus and Roman were actually arguing in the classroom.

Roman shook his head, “No. It’s just me, Logan, Patton and one other boy you haven’t met yet. Eden has her own friends and her girlfriend and Damien and Remus have themselves. Remus and I don’t get along much”

“Oh, you all seemed so close at lunch… like you’re all part of the same group” Virgil said as the bell rang for the next period.

“Yeah?” Roman said as he started packing up, “Well we aren’t. See you around Virgil”

With that, Roman left the room, leaving Virgil stood there in silence, unsure of how to take Roman’s last statement and even more unsure of where to go next.


	3. Part Three

Anna Cassidy glanced up from her phone as Roman slid into the passenger’s seat beside her. He huffed and shoved his bag into the foot well as Remus dived into the backseats. Anna simply sighed shook her head after giving his outfit a once over,

“Won’t you be cold in that?” She asked. Remus shook his head,

“No”. Anna sighed and motioned to his hair,

“You haven’t brushed your hair”

“I’m getting Dami to braid it at school” Remus stated, rooting through his bag for his phone.

“Is that Damien’s jacket?” Anna asked him as she pulled out of the drive. From the mirror she could see him grinning down at his phone, so she simply smiled herself as she tried to engage in conversation with Roman.

<~>

Remus gasped loudly as they pulled up to school. Damien was stood waiting for him like usual, but this time Virgil was stood with him. The younger boy hadn’t really hung around with them outside of lessons for the past few weeks despite the invitation given to him on his first day at the school. Remus practically fell out of the car, scrambling to regain his balance and not trip over his laces as his mother wished him a good day. Remus grinned at Roman’s unimpressed expression before taking off in Damien and Virgil’s direction.

“Comin’ in hot!” He screeched as he barrelled into Damien’s arms. Damien caught him and held him still as they both regained their balance.

“I cannot believe you’re wearing fishnets to school” Damien said fondly as he ran his hand through Remus’ knotted shoulder length hair.

“What?! I look gooood!”

“I’m not saying you don’t. I am just concerned you will get cold”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Mother said the same exact thing”

“You look nice” Virgil said quietly. Remus gasped dramatically and flung himself at Virgil.

“See! Somebody appreciates my outfits”

Damien rolled his eyes and brought Remus in to kiss him on his forehead before walking off inside the school building. Remus grinned and Virgil stared at him.

<~>

Virgil found himself in the auditorium with his sister when lunch rolled around. Luckily, they both had their lunches this time. They were sat cross legged on the stage facing each other and chatting quietly. Despite wanting to listen to his sister, Virgil couldn’t help but wonder about Damien and Remus’ interaction earlier. None of the times he had seen them together had given him an indication that the two of them were together, so it came as a surprise to Virgil when Damien kissed Remus like it was natural. It was a welcome surprise though, because now Virgil knew he could comfortably tell them about his sexuality if he felt he wanted to.

“-Gil!”

Virgil jumped, realising that he had zoned out, “Sorry…”

Eden smiled, “It’s fine. Now, what’s running through that big head of yours?”

Virgil rubbed the back of his head, shrugging, “Nothing much. I saw Damien kiss Remus this morning though”

Eden gasped, “You did!?”

Virgil nodded and Eden continued, “No way! You’re the first person to see that then. Besides Roman, of course”

“Eh?”

“Well, you know Damien and Remus are together, as does anyone who speaks to them, but nobody has seen them being that openly affectionate together before” Eden explained, “For all the time I’ve known them, they’ve never done anything like that. They must like you enough to feel comfortable doing that”

Virgil could only nod as he processed what she said. A moment of so later, Roman walked into the auditorium and Eden sprang up. ‘Time for their weekly dance practice’ Virgil thought as he cleared off the stage and took a seat on one of the rows. He slumped down in his seat to watch as Eden started the music.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Updates for this will probably be less frequent after the school term begins because I will most likely be swamped with revision until my exams are finished. Thank you for reading!

“You know, Virgil” Damien speaks up from his spot beside him on the hill, “You were welcome to hang around with us this past month. Why didn’t you?”

Virgil shrugged, “I don’t know really…Roman-”

Remus shouted from his place below them, head in Damien’s lap, the taller boy playing with his hair, “Ignore my brother. He doesn’t know what he’s sayi- actually, what did he say?”

“He said that all of you weren’t friend-”

“All of us?” Damien asked, shifting a little. Remus whined at that, but he calmed down when Damien’s hand found his hair again,

“You two, Roman, Logan, Patton et cetera” Virgil elaborated and continued when the others nodded, “He said that you all weren’t friends and that didn’t really bother me but something about his tone told me I shouldn’t press any further and ask why”

Damien nodded and Remus grumbled before muttering to the taller something in that other language the two of them seemed to know. To begin with, his tone was one of annoyance but that quickly ended when Damien muttered something to him in a soft, calming tone. Damien ran his hands through Remus’ hair one last time before nudging for the shorter to get up. Remus whined but got up anyway, pouting as he did so.

“I wouldn’t take any notice of Roman, Virgil” Damien said, patting the boy on the shoulder as he got up before pulling Remus up. Virgil nodded as he got up himself and patted himself down. They grabbed their bags and swung them over their shoulders before dragging themselves back into the school building for the next lesson.

\------

“ROMAN!” Remus screamed as he swung the front door open and stormed inside. The other twin looked up from his place on the sofa as his hurricane of a brother burst into the room, Damien not far behind. His mother poked her head into the room and smiled at Damien before glancing at the two brothers arguing by the sofa. This was normal so it didn’t bother her that much. She waved Damien into the kitchen with her and asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

“Why did you say that to Virgil?!” Remus shouted

“Eh? What do you mean?!” Roman shouted back

“A month ago! Virgil said you told him we weren’t friends and your tone basically told him to stay away from us” Remus elaborated. Roman blinked at him before remembering the conversation Remus was referring to.

“Well, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that” Roman stated. Remus crossed his arms and glared at his brother,

“Well, it did” He said, “And Virgil spent the last month with practically no friends outside of class!”

“Well why do you care so much?!” Roman retorted

“Because I’ve been there!” Remus shouted, “Remember that time Damien was in the hospital for weeks because of that illness?”

Roman nodded, “Yes, I do”

“Well I was left with nobody to speak to outside of class because nobody could tolerate me enough to keep me around for more than an hour. And _you_ didn’t help either – you just ignored me and avoided me. So yes, I’ve been without friends before and it wasn’t very nice. So, I don’t appreciate you speaking to Virgil like that – basically telling him to stay away”

Roman stayed silent. Remus huffed and stormed off into the kitchen leaving Roman to think.

“Dami~” Remus sang as he skipped into the room, ignoring the previous conversation for the time being, “Can you re braid my hair?”

Damien shared a look with Anna before nodding and smiling softly at his boyfriend, “Of course. Come on”

Remus waved to his mother as he was guided out of the room and up the stairs. Damien grabbed the hairbrush on the way into the room as Remus dived on his bed. They spent the next hour perfecting Remus’ hair braid before they were called down for food by Anna a while later.


	5. Part Five

Patton smiled as he skipped down the road in the direction of the school, his baby blue scarf fluttering in the wind. Behind him, Logan chuckled, and Patton turned to his boyfriend, grinning. The older boy stopped and waited for the raven-haired boy to catch up to him before taking his hand into his own, holding it securely. Patton giggled as Logan began to swing their arms back and forth, something Patton usually initiated. As they drew closer to the school, they saw a familiar figure sat hunched over on the bench by the school doors. They shared a concerned look with one another before picking up pace. When they got close enough so the figure could hear them, Patton called out to them.

“Virgil!” He called and the younger boy jumped, dropping his bag and watching helplessly as its contents spilled out over the floor. Patton broke into a jog in an effort to reach the boy faster, brows furrowing when he got closer and took in what the boy was wearing. Virgil was dressed in a thin jacket, far thinner than what he needed in the current temperature. When he finally reached the boy, he crouched down in front of him, “Hey” He said softly, “You okay?”

Virgil nodded, the action making him shiver violently, “Y-yeah. Just c-cold”

Patton smiled warmly at him, tilting his head before flicking his curly fringe out of his eyes. He took his bag off his back and looked through until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his spare jacket and lay it over the boy’s shoulders, helping guide his arms through the sleeves. After zipping it up, Patton took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Virgil’s. Behind him, Logan was gathering up Virgil’s things and putting them back in his bag. Patton took the youngest boy’s hand into his own and started trying to warm them up.

“It will be a while until the school opens” Logan stated from his spot behind Patton, “Will you be alright until then Virgil? As soon as it opens you can go inside and warm up properly”

Virgil nodded and Patton patted his head, sitting beside him on the bench instead of staying on the cold ground in front of him, “How come you are here so early? You usually don’t arrive until later?”

“Eden had a doctor’s appointment so I had to be dropped off here on the way so mum could lock the house up before she left” Virgil explained, getting a nod from the older boy.

“Still, I don’t think you should be here this early in only a thin jacket” Patton said, leaning back on the bench. Virgil shrugged,

“My other one is in the wash, so I have to make do until it is dry. This is better than nothing I suppose”

Logan glanced at him before putting the last few items in his bag and zipping it up. He picked it up and placed it on the bench next to Virgil before sitting next to Patton and checking the time on his watch,

“Not long now”

“Thank you, Logan” Virgil said, and Logan simply smiled at him. Patton nudged the younger boy,

“Maybe you should send Damien and Remus a message to let them know you will be inside the school building when they get here” He suggested. Virgil smiled slightly,

“I would but I don’t really want to take my hands out of these pockets” He said, and Patton laughed slightly,

“Okay, I’ll do it for you”

“Thank you”

“It’s no problem. Now come on, we should be able to go inside now” Patton said, pulling both boys up off the bench and strolling inside.

Damien arrived around half an hour later. He walked down the hall with Roman but there was no sign of Remus anywhere. The two boys were engaged in conversation that they both seemed genuinely interesting, something Virgil hadn’t seen them do at all in the past month of being at the school. As they neared the other three boys though, Roman became quieter and eventually stopped talking when they reached the group. To begin with, Roman avoided even looking at Virgil before Damien elbowed him in the ribs. The brunette wheezed in reply to that before clearing his throat and finally looking at Virgil.

“I’m sorry, Virgil” He said, and Virgil was stunned. Virgil was vaguely aware of the fact that Logan and Patton had fell silent behind him but brushed that off in favour of simply going, “What?”

Roman flushed at his blunt reply, “I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you last month”

It took a second for Virgil to catch onto what Roman was referring to before he understood. Roman was silent waiting for his reply and Virgil flushed also, realising that everybody’s attention was on him and waiting to hear his reply.

“Oh” He said dumbly, “It’s okay. I uh- I accept your apology”

Roman nodded jerkily before taking off down the hall with large strides to meet somebody at the bottom of it. After he had left, Patton turned to Virgil, smiling.

“Well that’s a change”

“What? How?”

Damien answered for Patton “Roman almost never apologises to anyone”

Virgil blinked owlishly, “Really?”

“Yes. But this is a nice development” Logan said before turning his attention to Damien, “Where is Remus?”

“He’s off school sick” Damien stated, “Stomach bug. He woke me up at around 4 this morning throwing up. I’ve been awake ever since”

“Oh no, I’ll have to send him a get well soon message. In fact, I’ll do that now” Patton said before pulling out his phone and typing out the message.

Virgil turned to Damien, “So I guess he’s a no show for the next couple days?”

“Yep. Anyway lets go, we have first period together” Damien said before leaving the locker, giving a quick wave to Logan and Patton, Virgil doing the same.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between writers block and schoolwork, I'm finding it hard to find time to update this and have the chapters I publish actually be decent. Despite this, I am adding to my workload because I just can't help myself. I'm planning a new book which will be titled 'A Matter of Observation' which I am hoping to publish the first chapter soon. This little series I am doing now will still continue and the new book will be completely separate from this AU.

“Are you sure I’m welcome there?” Virgil asked, wrapping his arms tighter around himself as they walked down the road. He was thankful Patton let him keep hold of the jacket until they next saw each other. Damien nodded in response to his question and put his arm around Virgil’s shoulders,

“Of course!” He said, “Anna won’t mind. Plus, Remus will be happy to see you”

Virgil just stayed quiet and continued walking while Damien pulled out his phone, presumably to message Anna to tell her that the two of them were on their way. Damien smiled at his phone before he put it away again,

“Remus _is_ excited that you are coming over” Damien said, “Anna says he refuses to stay in his bed any longer so he’s downstairs waiting “patiently” for us to arrive”

Virgil smiled at that. He coughed before speaking up, “Where’s Roman?”

“Oh, he’s at his friend’s house after school today. Always is on a Wednesday”

Virgil nodded, “Oh. Cool”

“Anyway, how come you were with Patton and Logan this morning?” Damien asked before backtracking when he saw Virgil’s face drop, “Not like it’s a bad thing. Its just that this morning was the first time I’ve seen you interact with them after your first day here”

“I got dropped off early this morning and I was waiting on my own. Logan and Patton arrived and waited with me. I froze up, almost literally, and dropped my bag so Logan helped me collect my things while Patton warmed me up” Virgil explained. Damien frowned,

“I would have asked to be dropped off earlier if I had known you would have been waiting on your own for a while” Damien stated, “Anna wouldn’t have minded”

“Yeah but she has to keep an eye on Remus so it wouldn’t have been ideal for her to leave so early. Especially after Remus had thrown up only about an hour earlier, going off what you told me in first period”

Damien only nodded and the two fell into silence after that. Virgil spent most of that time looking around the area where the twins lived, and he found it cool that there was a park at the bottom of the street – really convenient if they wanted to get out of the house but not go far. Damien turned into a garden a couple paces ahead of Virgil and waited until Virgil had walked through the gate before closing it. He walked ahead of Virgil and opened the door for them both. He waited until he had closed the door before announcing that they were back, knowing what would happen once he did so. He stood a little further away from Virgil before shouting, “Anna, I’m back from school!” and watched as Remus came darting around the corner. He braced for impact and held his arms out as Remus leapt on him, laughing.

Anna poked her head around the corner to see the commotion and smiled at the sight before directing her attention to Virgil, “Hello. You must be Virgil. I’m Anna, Roman and Remus’ mother”

“Hello” Virgil said politely, surprisingly not as nervous around her as he thought he would be. Anna brought him into a brief hug before motioning for the three of them to follow her into the living room.

“You boys can hang out in here for the evening” She said, “Now Remus, get back on the couch”

Remus pouted but did as he was told while the other two nodded and made themselves comfy a little further away from Remus, not wanting to catch whatever he was ill with. That distance lasted a whole ten minutes before Remus crawled over to them and put his head in Damien’s lap, Damien’s hand falling into Remus’ hair like it was natural. Virgil didn’t make it obvious that he noticed but he smiled to himself. Anna poked her head in again about an hour later and coughed to get their attention. They all whined as they were pulled out of the movie they were watching, and Anna laughed before announcing that food was ready for Damien and Virgil. The two moved to get up but Damien was stopped by Remus grabbing his legs and whining, “Don’t goooo”

Damien laughed, “I have to. I need to eat”

Remus only whined louder in response so Damien shook his head and pulled Remus’ arms from around his legs, lying his boyfriend back on the couch and pulling the blanket back up to cover him, “I’ll be back soon. You’re tired so try and get some sleep”

Anna took Virgil into the kitchen while Damien finished talking with Remus. She poured Virgil a drink and placed it on the table beside his plate before going over to the sink,

“What time would you like dropping off at home tonight Virgil?” She asked

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble with you having to drop me off. I can get my mother to pick me up” Virgil said, putting his fork down.

“Don’t worry about it, Roman will be back in a little while so he and Damien can look after Remus while I take you home or I can just bring them all with us” Anna assured,

“Oh well, whatever time is most convenient for you. I’ll just let my mum know when I’ll be heading home”

Anna nodded just as Damien walked in, “I managed to convince him to take a nap”

Anna walked over and patted Damien’s shoulder, giving him a drink, “Thank you Damien. When do you have to go back to your aunt’s house?”

Damien shrugged, “Whenever you’re sick of me. My aunt doesn’t mind me being here as long as you don’t mind me being here”

Anna shook her head, “Of course I don’t mind you being here, although you do have to tell Elena that I want her to come over for a catch up at some point in the next few weeks”

Damien nodded, “Will do. I’ll probably go and spend this weekend with her and my uncle before being back here for Monday”

“Sounds good, just keep me updated. Are you okay staying here with Remus while I drop Virgil off later?”

“Sure. Are you taking Roman?”

Anna shrugged, “May as well. Now you boys enjoy your food. If you want anything extra just ask or help yourself, I don’t mind either”

The boys nodded before giving their thanks and digging in.


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this will most likely be every Saturday now as I start revision on top of doing my homework.

“Oh, hello Roman! How was Thomas’?” Anna asked as she passed him in the hallway, pile of washing in her arms. Roman, despite having just walked through the door, dropped his bag and took the pile off his mother, following her to see where she needed him to put it.

“It was fun. We did some homework then just went on his PlayStation for a while” Roman stated, putting the clothes down in Anna’s room. Anna raised her eyebrows,

“Oh, what did you two play?” She asked as she began sorting through the clothes. Roman dropped onto her bed and crossed his legs,

“We played Detroit: Become Human” He said, and Anna’s face lit up.

“Is it any good? I’ve been thinking of buying it for a while”

“Yeah it’s pretty good” Roman replied, smiling at his mother’s enthusiasm. Anna listened to Roman talk about the rest of his day for a while, occasionally asking a question, before she remembered that Virgil hadn’t gone home yet.

“Roman, will you come with me while I drop Virgil off at his house?”

Roman’s eyebrows rose, “Virgil is here?”

“Yes. He’s downstairs in the living room with Damien and your brother”

“Oh. Well, yeah, I’ll go with you” Roman said as Anna got up from where she was sat sorting the clothes. He hopped off the bed and followed her downstairs to go put his shoes on, listening as Anna went to the living room to tell Virgil that she was able to take him home now. He pulled on a coat as Virgil entered the hallway. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Anna entered behind Virgil, grabbing her car keys before going out the door first.

The car ride was mostly silent, with Anna asking Virgil a question every now and then. Roman observed how Virgil spoke depending on the subject of the conversation. If it was about classwork then his face was mainly neutral, with the occasional frown, whereas if it was about his family, his eyes lit up, his enthusiasm was extremely obvious, and Roman could tell how much Virgil admired his sister and appreciated how much his mother did for him. Virgil frowned when he was asked about his father and after explaining how his father was never really in the picture, it was never brought up again. When they pulled up at Virgil’s house, Eden was just arriving home and she waved at him as he got out the car. Virgil said his thanks to Anna, a goodbye to Roman, and a wave to both of them as he turned around to face his sister, now noticing the girl stood behind her. The three watched as Anna drove away before they turned to enter the house.

“Hey, Kassie” Virgil greeted as he walked beside her. The taller girl smiled down at him before saying ‘Hello’ back to him. They hadn’t really talked much but Virgil liked the girl enough to approve of her being in a relationship with his sister.

His mother was in the living room when they got back. Guinevere greeted Eden and Kassie as they passed the room and headed straight up to Eden’s room while Virgil shrugged off his bag and sat on the couch. He watched as Guinevere struggled to reach something on a shelf above the tv, so he got up and got it down for her, smiling as he passed it over. His mother put her hands on her hips as she looked at him,

“Just because you’re taller than me doesn’t mean you need to remind me every chance you get” She joked. Virgil gasped theatrically,

“I wasn’t! I was helping you. I thought I’d be nice, but I guess I won’t bother next time” He said, yelping as Guinevere pulled his head down and began messing up his hair. Despite not seeming it, his mother was incredibly strong. Virgil supposed that it was to make up for what she lacked in the height department.

“I’m kidding, Virgil. How was your day?” She said as she let him go. Virgil shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

“It was okay, I guess. I spoke to Patton and Logan again and Remus’ mother was really nice” He said. Guinevere smiled, “You should invite him over here sometime. Damien too. Also, I’m happy you spoke to Logan and Patton again, they’re two lovely people and it wouldn’t harm you to befriend them”

“I know. Patton gave me his spare jacket toda- Oh! Yes. Can you wash this jacket so I can give it back to Patton tomorrow?” Virgil said, pulling the jacket off, having forgot that it wasn’t his.

“Why do you have Patton’s jacket?” Guinevere asked, taking it off Virgil anyway and moving to the kitchen, Virgil following.

“Turns out it was colder than I expected this morning and Patton let me use it while we waited for school to open”

Guinevere frowned, “Sorry I had to drop you off so early baby. Tell Patton I say ‘thank you’ to him tomorrow”

Virgil shrugged, “It’s okay. Eden had a doctor’s appointment that couldn’t be moved so it wasn’t your fault”

“Still…” Guinevere trailed off before throwing the jacket in the washing machine, “I’ll have this done for tomorrow. Now, go get to bed, it’s late and it’s a school night”

Virgil smiled, “Okay. Night mum”

“Goodnight baby. See you in the morning”

~~~~~~

“Roman likes Virgil. Roman likes Virgil~” Remus sang as he jumped from the couch to the coffee table then back to the couch. Damien stood off to the side, arms crossed and shaking his head at his boyfriend,

“Remus sit down. You’re still ill”

“Don’t care!” The shorter exclaimed, repeating his earlier statement. At that moment, Roman and Anna walked into the room and Roman glared at Remus,

“Shut up!”

Remus jumped at the sound and stumbled, foot slipping off the table and sending him in the direction of the floor. He yelped as he landed, hissing in pain. Damien rushed over and helped him up, skidding on the wood flooring and wincing when Remus whined as he moved him. Remus pouted and clutched his shoulder. Damien pulled his shirt away from his shoulder, checking Remus for a mark, and while there wasn’t one yet, he had no doubt that there would be a bruise there in the morning.

Anna looked between her boys. Roman glaring at Remus and Remus pouting from in between Damien’s arms which were wrapped loosely around his shoulder’s from beside him. Roman stormed off and Anna sighed, heading over to Remus.

“I thought I told you to stop teasing your brother” She said, checking the shoulder Damien just did.

Remus scoffed, “Well it’s not like I intended for him to hear me”

“You shouldn’t have been doing it anyway. You know what he’s like so please stop” Anna said, patting them both on the shoulder as she got up, "Now go to bed, both of you”

Remus huffed and got up, grumbling when his stomach began to feel iffy again. He shrugged off Damien’s arms and headed upstairs. Damien’s face fell before he forced a smile to cover it up. Remus had never done that before. Anna noticed and brought him in for a brief hug, “Don’t worry, he’s just grumpy. He’ll get over it”

Damien sighed, “I know. It’s just that he’s never done that before and it kinda shocked me”

Anna patted his head, “He’ll probably apologise in the morning. Now go get some sleep. It’s late and you don’t know if Remus will be awake again later on, so get some sleep while you can”

Damien nodded and headed upstairs. Roman’s door was closed but Damien could hear his tv on inside the room. When Damien entered Remus’ room, his boyfriend was asleep and curled up in a ball, presumably to try and help ease his achy stomach. Damien frowned before climbing in the bed beside him and throwing an arm over him before drifting off himself.


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are most definitely every Saturday now, sadly.

Damien groaned as he rolled over, listening to the sound of Remus throwing up down the hall. _Two bloody days_ this had been happening; why couldn’t Remus catch a break? He sighed, pushed back the blankets and rolled out of bed. Literally. He hit the flood with a thud but couldn’t find it in himself to care. He stood up, pulling on his dressing gown and shuffling down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom. As he passed Anna’s door, he noticed it was open and that she was still asleep, so Damien quietly closed the door, smiling slightly when it clicked shut. At least she and Roman were getting more sleep. Speaking of Roman, his door was wide open. Looking inside, Damien found that the boy was nowhere to be found. Furrowing his eyebrows, he continued to the bathroom, listening for any noise coming from down the stairs as he passed. None. So Roman wasn’t downstairs then.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he reached the bathroom. Remus was there, kneeling over the toilet bowl, as expected, but Roman was there too. His hand was on Remus’ back rubbing soothing circles in an effort to prevent him from panicking and choking on his vomit. Damien stood there for a moment before coughing to get Roman’s attention. The other boy jumped and turned to look at him, almost slipping from his perch on the edge of the bathtub.

“What are you doing up?” Damien asked. Roman shrugged,

“Remus woke me up. And I’m not entirely heartless, I came in here and he was crying” Roman said, patting his brother on the back once more. Damien glanced behind him at the sound of door opening and deflated a little when he saw Anna walking out of her room, yawning as she did so. He wanted her to stay in bed so she could get some more sleep. Damien just nodded at her when she looked at him and her shoulders slumped. She shuffled over and kneeled next to Remus as the boy moved away from the toilet bowl.

“Roman, go back to bed” She said. Roman looked like he was going to protest but stopped when he realised his mother would not budge. He ran his fingers through Remus’ hair as he walked past and out the door, heading over to his own room and closing the door. Damien and Anna looked at each other before Damien dropped to sit beside them,

“You aren’t going to school tomorrow Damien” She said. He looked at her but nodded and slumped backwards to lean against the back. They sat for a little while, waiting to see if Remus would throw up anymore but this bout of sickness seemed to have passed for the while. Remus groaned and curled up into a ball in his mother’s lap. Anna’s hand fell to Remus’ hair while Damien held Remus’ hand, the brunette gripping it tightly.

“Do you want to try and sleep now baby?” Anna asked Remus, who didn’t respond for a moment as he thought it over. A couple seconds later he nodded, and Anna helped him stand before Damien scooped him up gently, carrying him to his bedroom. Anna tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead before moving away, letting Damien climb into the bed next to Remus.

“If this goes on past Friday then I’ll stay here for the weekend. My aunt will understand” Damien said. Anna glanced at him and crossed her arms as she yawned,

“Are you sure?”

Damien nodded, “Yeah. Plus, I’d feel better staying here while he’s sick anyway”

Anna smiled at him and gave him a hug, “Thank you, Damien. Now try and get some sleep while Remus is calm because you never know when we’ll next be up again”

Damien nodded and settled down, resting his arm over Remus like he had done at the beginning of the night and closing his eyes as Anna closed the bedroom door over quietly.

\------

_Damien Everett – 07:09 AM_

I’m not gonna be at school today Virge. Remus was sick again last night

_Virgil Avery – 07:12 AM_

Okie. Hope he gets better soon

_Damien Everett – 07:14 AM_

Will you be okay today? I’ve let Patton and Logan know what’s happening and they said to tell you that you can hang around with them today

_Virgil Avery – 07:17 AM_

I’ll be fine. And thanks, that saves me having to do that. Want me to get any homework you have?

_Damien Everett – 07:20 AM_

If you wouldn’t mind. Thanks. See you next week probably

_Virgil Avery – 07:22 AM_

No problem. See you Monday

Virgil huffed out a breath as he walked down the halls. He couldn’t find Patton or Logan anywhere. He’d looked practically everywhere in the school, double checking the places that they were usually in. Giving up, Virgil scanned the hall and noticed Roman stood by his locker, another brunette by his side. He walked up to them, the other brunette smiling at him and waving,

“Hello!” He exclaimed, making Roman turn to face Virgil.

“Oh, hey Virgil” Roman greeted. Virgil smiled a little awkwardly at them before Roman spoke again, “What’s up?”

“Uh- I can’t find Logan and Patton and they said that I could stay with them today since Damien and your brother aren’t in school” Virgil answered.

“Oh, is Remus still ill?” The unknown brunette asked, smacking Roman on the arm, “You didn’t tell me”

“Well I was going to, but Virgil walked up right as I was about to” Roman defended, throwing his arms up. The unknown brunette rolled his eyes at Roman,

“Oh wow, convenient. Anyway, nice to meet you Virgil, I’m Thomas” The brunette, _Thomas,_ greeted. Virgil nodded at him,

“Nice to meet you too”

“Well” Thomas said, “I don’t think Patton or Logan are actually at school yet. Which is a first, considering they’re always early. Anyway, you can hang with us until they get here. In fact, you can hang with us all day if you want”

Roman opened his mouth to speak but Thomas stomped on his foot, making Roman’s face contort in pain. The twin nodded through the pain, choking out, “You may as well”  
  


Virgil looked between them both, ignoring what had just happened, and laughed a little before calming down, “I guess I will. Thanks”

And at Thomas’ triumphant grin, Virgil began laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Thomas. Our boi has finally been officially introduced


	9. Not An Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of this is probably unnecessary but for my own peace of mind, it is what it is.

Right, so. I'm not going to make any elaborate excuses for why I haven't updated this fic in literal months. All I will say is that I'm sorry - I really wanted to but life got in the way, unfortunately.

I would also like to say that, from now on, this fic will be incomplete, and I have no intention of completing it. Writers block hit me after an exhausting term at school, you could probably tell from the last two chapters or so, and after reading it over I really can't see if going anywhere else if I were to continue it.

However, because my aim is to write something for each of the side's birthdays, if I leave this as incomplete then technically, Virgil won't have anything written for his birthday and I don't want that.

So, I understand that I'm like five months late at this point, but my plan is to write a partially new, partially rewritten version of this story so Virgil still has something that I've written for his birthday but also so I have something that begins my timeline.

My series timeline originally began in 2008 with this story but after the new work has been written, the new one will take this works place.

But, I still have a lot of things that I need to finish writing before I can start on anything new. I have a current project for a different fandom that I've been working on for two weeks and still isn't quite done so there's that to finish as well as my other multichapter fics that have been published but had to be put on hold due to writers block. Basically, I have a list of things I'm trying to get through and it will take time to do so.

I appreciate those who have followed the series, something started as a whim back in November, and I, again, apologise for the five months of silence and no updates for this work. Ultimately, I feel as though it will be better to rewrite this and I will feel much happier with the quality.

Again, thank you for reading (if you even read this, thank you for that as well) and I hope that you stay safe and healthy during these unprecedented times.

Bye!


End file.
